


Guidence

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Guidence

His father came to him in a dream. 

Clint had not been able to sleep since the Accords.

Guilt and rage had prevented him from doing so. 

But his father's words had soothed him.

Everyone disagrees he had said to Clint.

And sometimes this strengthens the bonds.

Apollo told him his team would reunite.

Stronger than they were before. 

Clint was contented.


End file.
